Supergirl
at }} Supergirl is a CW sci-fi/fantasy series based on the Supergirl comic books. It is the 3rd series in the Arrowverse. Plot SUPERGIRL is an action-adventure drama based on the DC character Kara Zor-El, (Melissa Benoist) Superman’s (Kal-El) cousin who, after 12 years of keeping her powers a secret on Earth, decides to finally embrace her superhuman abilities and be the hero she was always meant to be. Twelve-year-old Kara escaped the doomed planet Krypton with her parents’ help at the same time as the infant Kal-El. Protected and raised on Earth by her foster family, the Danvers, Kara grew up in the shadow of her foster sister, Alex (Chyler Leigh), and learned to conceal the phenomenal powers she shares with her famous cousin in order to keep her identity a secret. Years later, Kara was living in National City and still concealing her powers, when a plane crash threatened Alex’s life and Kara took to the sky to save her. Now, Kara balances her work as a reporter for CatCo Worldwide Media with her work for the Department of Extra-Normal Operations (DEO), a super-secret government organization whose mission is to keep National City – and the Earth – safe from sinister threats. At the DEO, Kara works for J’onn J’onzz (David Harewood), the Martian Manhunter, and alongside her sister, Alex, and best friend, Winn Schott (Jeremy Jordan). Also in Kara’s life are media mogul Cat Grant (Calista Flockhart), James Olsen (Mehcad Brooks), a photo journalist who moonlights as Guardian, a masked vigilante, Lena Luthor (Katie McGrath), and Mon-El of Daxam (Chris Wood), whose planet was ravaged by Krypton’s destruction. As Kara struggles to navigate her relationships and her burgeoning life as a reporter, her heart soars as she takes to the skies as Supergirl to fight crime. Characters :Melissa Benoist as Kara Zor-El :Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers :Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor :David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz :Jesse Rath as Querl Dox :Nicole Maines as Nia Nal :Azie Tesfai as Kelly Olsen :Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen (1—5) :Jeremy Jordan as Winn Schott (1-3; guest 5) :Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant (1; guest 2-4) :Chris Wood as Mon-El (2-3) :Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer (2; guest 3) :Odette Annable as Sam Arias (3; guest) Ships :For more ships containing these characters, see Arrow, Batwoman, Legends of Tomorrow and The Flash. The ships listed below are between characters who have interacted on '''Supergirl'. Some of the characters listed below may not have interacted on this show, but have instead been seen together on other Arrowverse shows.'' Het :Brainia — the ship between Nia Nal and Querl Dox :Guardiancorp — the ship between James Olsen and Lena Luthor :J'onn x M'gann — the ship between J'onn J'onzz and M'gann M'orzz :Kadam – the ship between Kara Zor-El and Adam Foster :Karadox — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Querl Dox :Karamel — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Mon-El :Karolsen — the ship between Kara Zor-El and James Olsen :Lanolsen — the ship between James Olsen and Lucy Lane :Spheercorp — the ship between Lena Luthor and Jack Spheer :Lemon — the ship between Lena Luthor and Mon-El :Saturnvalor — the ship between Imra Ardeen and Mon-El :Schotthaven — the ship between Winn Schott and Lyra Strayd :Schottmacher — the ship between Winn Schott and Eve Tessmacher :Silverwinn — the ship between Winn Schott and Siobhan Smythe :Superarrow — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Oliver Queen :Superatom — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Ray Palmer :SuperFlash — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Barry Allen :Superlord — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Maxwell Lord :Supervibe — the ship between Cisco Ramon and Kara Zor-El :Superwave — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Mick Rory :Wimra — the ship between Winn Schott and Imra Ardeen :Winnara — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Winn Schott :Winncorp — the ship between Winn Schott and Lena Luthor Slash :Barr-el — the ship between Barry Allen and Mon-El :Demos x Winn — the ship between Agent Demos and Winn Schott :Barry x James — the ship between James Olsen and Barry Allen :Moniac 5 — the ship between Mon-El and Querl Dox :Monwinn — the ship between Mon-El and Winn Schott :Schallen — the ship between Barry Allen and Winn Schott :Scholsen — the ship between Winn Schott and James Olsen :Superolsen — the ship between James Olsen and Clark Kent :Superwinn — the ship between Clark Kent and Winn Schott :Winniac 5 — the ship between Winn Schott and Querl Dox Femslash :Agent Canary — the ship between Sara Lance and Alex Danvers :AgentCorp — the ship between Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor :Agent Frost — the ship between Caitlin Snow and Alex Danvers :Agent Lane — the ship between Alex Danvers and Lucy Lane :Agent Reign — the ship between Alex Danvers and Sam Arias :Dansen — the ship between Alex Danvers and Kelly Olsen :EveCorp — the ship between Lena Luthor and Eve Tessmacher :Jalex — the ship between Alex Danvers and Julia Freeman :Kanvers — the ship between Kate Kane and Kara Zor-El :Psimra — the ship between Gayle Marsh and Imra Ardeen :Psiwire — the ship between Gayle Marsh and Leslie Willis :ReignCorp — the ship between Lena Luthor and Sam Arias :RojasCorp '''— the ship between Lena Luthor and Andrea Rojas :Sanvers' — the ship between Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer :'Silverwire' — the ship between Siobhan Smythe and Leslie Willis :'SinCorp' — the ship between Lena Luthor and Veronica Sinclair :'SuperCat' — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Cat Grant :'Supercorp' — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor :'Supercanary' — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Sara Lance :'Superlane' — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Lucy Lane :'Superreign' — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Sam Arias :'SuperRojas — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Andrea Rojas :SuperSaturn' — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Imra Ardeen :'Supersmoak' — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Felicity Smoak :'Supersnow' — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Caitlin Snow :'Superwest' — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Iris West Poly :'Agentsupercorp' — the ship between Alex Danvers, Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor :'Agentreigncorp' — the ship between Alex Danvers, Sam Arias and Lena Luthor :'Karolswinn' — the ship between Kara Zor-El, James Olsen and Winn Schott :'Luversen' — the ship between James Olsen, Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor :'Superdreamdox' — the ship between Kara Zor-El, Nia Nal, and Querl Dox :'Superreigncorp' — the ship between Kara Zor-El, Lena Luthor and Sam Arias :'Superalwinn' — the ship between Kara Zor-El, Winn Schott and Alex Danvers Friendship :'Braincorp' — the ship between Brainiac 5 and Lena Luthor :'Bralex' — the ship between Brainiac 5 and Alex Danvers :'Winvers' — the ship between Winn Schott and Alex Danvers Family :'Danvers Sisters' — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Alex Danvers :'Luthor Siblings' — the ship between Lena Luthor and Lex Luthor :'Supercousins' — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Clark Kent Fandom '''FAN FICTION' : :Supergirl tag on FanFiction.net List